<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【乙女文学】【你×川尻莲】my sweetie！ by kavenie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27225748">【乙女文学】【你×川尻莲】my sweetie！</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kavenie/pseuds/kavenie'>kavenie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>JO1 (Japan Band), 川尻蓮 - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:54:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27225748</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kavenie/pseuds/kavenie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>你×ckl</p><p>天下最配！世界最真！</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【乙女文学】【你×川尻莲】my sweetie！</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>_____________________</p><p> </p><p>“川尻莲”，是你进入吉本高中以来，听到最多的名字。作为吉本高中的风云人物，二年级的川尻莲总在被大家讨论。话题大多绕不开长得帅，跳舞更帅，脑子也很好之类的。</p><p> </p><p>而你对他的印象，除了他们说的这些，还有笑起来特别温柔。</p><p> </p><p>那是在你新生入学时候留下的记忆，作为路痴的你，居然在这不大的校园里迷路了，在担心即将要在开学大典上迟到之际，你遇到了一个高高瘦瘦穿着校服的男生。</p><p> </p><p>你判断他应该是学校里的学长，虽然他看上去有点难亲近，但鉴于周围也没见到什么人了，你又急着走，只好硬着头皮走过去问道礼堂在哪。</p><p> </p><p>没想到的是，学长对你露出和善的笑容，眼睛眯成了一条缝，说正好他也要去那边，可以带你一起走。</p><p> </p><p>与不笑有温度差好看的笑容让你迷住了，你呆呆地点点头，跟在他的后面，听他说着欢迎来到吉高的话语。把你带到礼堂前，看他朝你挥挥手说，学妹，有缘再见了，阳光下的笑脸让你心脏扑通扑通跳个不停。</p><p> </p><p>你以为或者真的要靠缘分才能再见到这位学长了，但没想到在典礼上作为学生代表讲话的他又出现在你的视野里。</p><p> </p><p>川尻莲——你听着他介绍着自己，默默地把名字记在心里。原来的你，是不会相信什么一见钟情这种鬼话的，但看他在台上仿佛会发光的样子，你发现，原来不相信只是因为没遇见。</p><p> </p><p>但是喜欢，也很烦恼，因为喜欢他的人实在太多了，你既不是最漂亮的也不是最优秀的，跟其他喜欢他的人比起来，是那么得不起眼，你实在没有勇气去告白，只好每天早上，都在教学楼的阳台上，等着楼下川尻莲路过的身影。</p><p> </p><p>他是个极度自律的人，到学校的时间也相对固定，虽然也不是每天早上都能顺利遇到，但运气好的话，还能看到他跟同学一同到学校，见他们有说有聊，见川尻学长露出高兴的笑。如果是能看到这样的光景，这可能会是你一日快乐的源泉。</p><p> </p><p>你以为平凡的你大概只能一直这样看着心仪的学长两年，然后再把思念带入人生的另一个轨迹，但一切的变化发生在那个阳光明媚的夏日午后。</p><p> </p><p>结束了上午的课程到了午休时间，你想找个安静的地方坐下来好好吃便当，来到了操场外围一棵大树下。你喜欢阳光与一个人独处的时光，于是安静地坐下边看着远处操场的风景边吃着妈妈准备的便当，阳光很好，空气中还有淡淡的花香味，让你不自觉地哼起了自己喜欢的歌曲。</p><p> </p><p>这时，身后的大树忽然掉下一个什么东西，把你吓得够呛，嘴里还在嚼着饭的你转头看了一眼，发现是一本书，虽然你没有牛顿能通过掉落的苹果发现万有引力的能力，但是树上长不出书这种事你还是知道的，所以书一定是有人放上去或者带上去的，你抬头望向茂密的树枝，发现有个人也在往下看着你。</p><p> </p><p>对上他的狐狸般眯紧的双眼，让你觉得心跳加速，想开口说些什么但脑子一片空白，只剩下几个字在脑海里不停转动——“川尻学长，川尻学长，川尻学长！！”</p><p> </p><p>当你还来不及反应自己此刻嘴巴也没擦，两腮还鼓满食物之际，那人已经从树上下来，捡起了掉在地上的书，坐在了你的旁边。</p><p> </p><p>“对不起，打扰到你吃饭了”，他缓缓开口，声音与你记忆中一样温柔动人。</p><p> </p><p>“不……”，你一开口，发现自己连嘴巴里的食物都没吞下，急忙用手捂住嘴巴吞下食物，还拿出来纸巾擦了擦嘴，才紧张说道：“不不，是我打扰川尻学长了才是”。</p><p> </p><p>你的举动让川尻莲不禁失笑，随后又像想起了什么开口问道：“你知道我是谁？”</p><p> </p><p>“吉高里谁不认识川尻莲啊”，你不好意思低声说道，怕自己说多了暴露了自己的心意。</p><p> </p><p>“是这样吗？其实也不是所有人都真的认识我”，他笑着说，笑容里却有深意。</p><p> </p><p>“认识，你很有名的！我周围的人说得最多的话题就是你！”</p><p> </p><p>“是吗？那你说说关于我的话题都有哪些？”</p><p> </p><p>突如其来的问题让你不知该怎么回答，支支吾吾了半天，把他都给逗乐了。</p><p> </p><p>“我开玩笑的，你不用真的认真思考”，他握拳捂嘴笑得很开怀，让你不自觉脸红心跳，不好意思地低头，怕他看到你那红成了番茄般的脸。</p><p> </p><p>他注意到你在吃的便当，开口道：“你的便当看起来很好吃的样子。”</p><p> </p><p>“如果川尻学长不嫌弃的话”，你把手中的便当捧到他面前，一脸期待地看着他。</p><p> </p><p>他拿起你的筷子，夹起了一块炸鸡丢进嘴里，笑着夸奖好吃。而你此刻满脑子想的，都是，诶，这是间接接吻了吗？</p><p> </p><p>在你胡思乱想之际，川尻学长忽然起身，“我有事先走了，学妹再见。”</p><p> </p><p>“学长，再见”，你难掩失落地低下头，看着还剩一大半的便当，瞬间胃口全没了。</p><p> </p><p>这时，已经转身的人，忽然探下身来，将头靠在离你只有20cm的位置，笑着说：“便当很好吃，期待明天的菜品”，说完，才真正离开了。</p><p> </p><p>你看着他的背影，半晌过后才反应过来他的意思，于是对着他已经已经离去的背影大喊了声：“好！”</p><p> </p><p>这么一来二往，操场外的大树下，竟然成了你们两人的秘密基地，因为你们偶尔还会一起分享便当，所以你还开始学习自己做料理，虽然他真的很挑食这一点让你苦恼了很久，不过当他吃到好吃的露出满意的微笑时，你就会觉得收获了最幸福的时刻。</p><p> </p><p>你们见面常常没有特别的约定，但你每天都会到那儿守候，因为午后共处的时间，已经取代了教学楼阳台的早晨，是你一天中最快乐的时光。</p><p> </p><p>那时候的你虽然内心也有期待，但也不敢奢望全校的梦中情人川尻莲会真的看上你。</p><p> </p><p>所以当那一天他吃着你做的便当边夸奖边询问你，“要不我们交往吧”的时候，你还以为他只是开玩笑，因而难以置信瞪着地看着他。</p><p> </p><p>他看着你一脸懵逼的样子，不禁失笑，“不愿意吗？”，他问完又似悠然地继续吃起了便当。</p><p> </p><p>“不是不愿意，只是……”</p><p> </p><p>“只是什么？”他停下手中的筷子，转身认真地看着你。</p><p> </p><p>这样的注视让你更紧张，更不知道该如何开口说出自己的想法，但他似乎比你更有耐性，你不说，他就一直这样看着你，直到你也终于愿意注视着他，说出内心的想法——</p><p>“只是，我不敢相信，学长会愿意跟我交往……”你越说越小声，最后大概只剩自己能听到的声音而已。</p><p> </p><p>大概是因为对自己没有自信，觉得自己没什么魅力，不相信高高在上的川尻学长会喜欢你，也怕自己平凡的自己配不上川尻学长。</p><p> </p><p>“居然是因为这么无聊的理由”，他看着你的眼神忽然冰冷，转而又不发一语地将便当里剩余的菜品全部快速扒进嘴里。</p><p> </p><p>你们没有再说话，刚刚的一切就好像没有发生过，吃完饭的川尻莲很快就离开了，只剩你一个人，水气模糊的双眼让你看不清便当里到底有什么，只是机械式地边流泪边吃着已经冰冷的便当，吃的是什么，什么味道，你已品尝不出来。</p><p> </p><p>“明明是拒绝了我的人，为什么这会儿倒是在这里哭了”，这时你头顶传来川尻莲熟悉的声音，你惊讶地发现不知何时，他又回到了你身边，你迅速抬头看他，挂在脸颊的泪痕还没来得及擦干，发现了窘境的你把便当放到一边，胡乱用手擦了一通自己的脸，听了他的话，急忙说，“我没有拒绝学长！”。</p><p> </p><p>他蹲坐在你面前，拿出了纸巾，轻轻地为你擦去剩余的泪水，不明所以地笑了，“那意思就是答应了？”</p><p> </p><p>你轻轻点头，不敢看他的脸，但下一秒，整个人被抱在他的怀中，双唇就被覆盖，然后还发生了什么，你已经记不得了，你脑子一片空白，只隐约觉得空气中全是柑橘的甜香味。</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>他带你去他的舞蹈室，让你在一边看着他自信地跳舞，在跳舞的他仿佛拥有另一个灵魂，让你看得目不转睛，你从来不知道原来会跳舞的人那么有魅力。</p><p> </p><p>他带你玩他喜欢的手游，你发现他原来除了在学校里正经的一面之外还有孩子气的一面，赢了游戏会卡卡大笑，输了会鼓起腮帮撒娇又似耍赖地说不行不行，再来一局。原来看似冷清的川尻学长，对胜负有异常的执着，准确来说是性格里不允许有瑕疵存在。</p><p> </p><p>他带你去见他的朋友，牵着你的手跟他们介绍道，你是他的女朋友，听着其他人对他起哄，说片叶不沾身的他在万花丛中终于舍得摘了一朵。</p><p> </p><p>你不好意思地低下头偷偷看他的表情，发现他也正在认真看着你，眯眯眼里满是爱意。</p><p> </p><p>他带你玩狼人杀，因为你不会玩，他先是详细给你讲解了规则，你一知半解地点点头，见你还是很懵懂的样子，他温柔地说，“没关系，玩几次就知道了。”</p><p> </p><p>开始抽角色牌，你抽到的就是狼人，你很紧张，听着法官宣布天黑请闭眼，狼人请睁眼，紧张地把眼睛打开后发现你和他居然同样抽到的狼人牌。他朝你笑了笑，用唇语对你说：“放心，交给我”，你点点头，看他对法官比着手势，然后闭眼，听法官继续下面的指示。</p><p> </p><p>接下来的游戏，因为川尻莲一波又一波的分析，有人“死”了，有人被救，有人被票，只有你在其间浑水摸鱼，居然也苟了好几轮。</p><p> </p><p>法官再一次说道“狼人请睁眼”时，川尻莲转身用手势对你说，下一轮要杀谁，让你一定记住，你用力点头表示知道了，游戏继续到下一轮，如川尻莲所料般，他被票是狼人，出局了。再次进入黑夜，你遵照川尻莲对你说的，“杀”了他指定的人，接着法官宣布所有平民死亡，狼人胜出。</p><p> </p><p>在朋友们“我就知道你，你这只老狐狸”，“不愧是莲君”的夸奖中，你崇拜地看着川尻莲，听他开心地笑得卡卡声。</p><p> </p><p>他转过头来问你，现在学会了吗，你说好像懂了些了，其实心里想的都是川尻学长真的很厉害。</p><p> </p><p>大概又玩了好几局，你也玩得越来越得心应手了，开心地笑着，这时川尻莲提出不玩角色了，要做法官。</p><p> </p><p>在川尻莲担任法官的新一局里，你随着他好听的声音发出的指示，执行着动作，听他说：“天黑请闭眼”。</p><p> </p><p>你乖乖地闭上了眼，在等待他下一个指示之前，先等到的却是他温润的唇瓣亲啄了你的脸。</p><p> </p><p>你吃惊地睁开眼，却看见他用调皮的语气说道：“有些人，不能偷偷睁开眼哦”，你撅起嘴表示抗议，这一次收到的，是他不偏不倚吻上你双唇的亲吻，他轻轻用舌尖描绘着你的唇形，仿佛把你当成了世上最珍贵的宝贝。</p><p> </p><p>直到有人闭着眼嘀咕：“莲君，怎么那么久啊”，他才把你放开，继续担当起“不称职”的法官。</p><p> </p><p>你闭着眼舔着还残留着他气味的唇瓣，心跳快得让你觉得好像要蹦出口腔，脸红到脖子间，你怕别人发现你的异样，只好低着头不敢露脸，殊不知那个偷袭得逞的人把你的一举一动都看在眼里，笑成弯月形状的眯眯眼里尽是宠溺。</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>有人说我们会因不了解而恋爱，又会因了解而分开，但你却觉得越了解川尻莲这个人，沉淀的只有越来越喜欢而已。</p><p> </p><p>你们顺利交往了一年多，甜蜜的时光总是过得如含在嘴里的糖果一样总有化在口腔中的时候，川尻学长要高考了，以他的成绩，要考入一所好大学并不是难事。</p><p> </p><p>但是这也让你有一丝难过，因为这意味着你们不能再像以前那样常常黏在一块，你也担心他在大学里会遇到比你更好地人。</p><p> </p><p>放榜那天，他顺利考上了，你却不安地抱着他的腰间，深深把头埋在他的胸前，让泪水浸湿了他的衬衣间。</p><p> </p><p>他慌张地问你，小傻瓜，怎么哭成这样。</p><p> </p><p>好不容易止住眼泪，你才开口说，“学长就毕业了，考上了Y大，是不是就会把我忘了。”</p><p> </p><p>他用手指弹了你的额头，说，这是你胡思乱想的惩罚。</p><p> </p><p>你吃痛地摸着自己的额头，想着分离，忍不住又哭了出来。见你又哭了，川尻莲以为是自己把你弄疼了，一脸温柔地帮你揉着额头并在此间印下一吻。</p><p> </p><p>看着他对你的重视，你更觉得难过，默默把抱在他腰间的手收得更紧。</p><p> </p><p>见你这个样子，他笑着摸摸你的头，叹了一口气，开口说：“跟你说一个故事吧。”</p><p> </p><p>他说，早在快2年前的某一天，结束了舞蹈训练的他路过学校礼堂，听到附近传来了难听的歌声，他很好奇这么晚了是谁还在唱歌，于是便顺着歌声寻去，发现了一个女孩正戴着耳机五音不全地唱着“请给我翅膀”。</p><p> </p><p>女孩唱着唱着，还失落地说，“糟糕，我这个进度肯定会拖累班级表演了，但是也没办法了，只能多多练习，多多练习”，说完又继续认真练习起来。</p><p> </p><p>川尻莲想，女孩的歌真的唱得很难听，但她认真记歌词和音符的神情却让他颇为动容，看着她努力的样子，让他觉得这样的她真的很可爱，也记住了那个努力的身影。</p><p> </p><p>你不知道，从那个时候开始，他就对你起了不轨之心。</p><p> </p><p>所以，当他发现你也发现了他的秘密基地之后，便在上方观察了你好几次，越看越觉得你实在是很可爱，并最终故意制造了偶遇，让自己进入了你的世界。</p><p> </p><p>他说，本来是不想告诉你的，怕你骄傲。</p><p> </p><p>他还说，其实他早就注意到你，喜欢上你了，而且还会继续喜欢你，如果你觉得自己还不够好，就继续努力，到他的地方来找他，他有信心，时间与空间你们都能跨越，因为你们相爱，会牵引着彼此变成更好的人。</p><p> </p><p>你用闪着泪光的眼望着他，虽然不敢相信他说的话，但也决定答应他，会努力去变得更好，去追赶去争取，去赢得你们更好的未来。</p><p> </p><p>因为你爱他，因为他也爱你，所以相信。</p><p> </p><p>你们的故事，没有完结篇。</p><p> </p><p>----------------Fin。-----------------</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>